Violet Eyes
by AGENT LOOCAY
Summary: A story of reincarnation. Can the love they once shared be reignited? Byakuya x Hisana. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha so I guess I did alright on the Biology test. Could've done better, but hopefully there's an AP curve. Yaeyuh. Now for Chinese tutor and my piano teacher, who's totally going to kill me because I haven't practiced in like… a month xD Holidays and all… you know how it is.

Disclaimahhh: I own nothinggg (:

….

……….

….

He had always known she would have been reincarnated – the purity and peace of her soul had almost guaranteed her rebirth, soon if not instantaneous.

Even he had not expected to see himself face to face with her on a sunny morning in Karakura.

"Hello, sir! May I take your order, please?" A beaming young girl smiled down at him as he sat contemplating the menu.

He did not look up, only uttering a mild "waffles, please" and handing her the menu, glancing down at his watch the whole time. He was going to be late to his meeting with Rukia if he did not finish fast enough. The ex-ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, had asked for her hand in marriage; he supposed it was inevitable, given the events before, during, and after the Winter War. _I guess I can't be hypocritical, _he thought a bit sullenly. _After all, I did break taboo by marrying Hisana…_

He sighed, allowing melancholy thoughts to wash over him as he remembered all that had happened since then. Renji, his fukutaicho, had been promoted and was now the captain of the third division; typical, really, because he and Kira got along quite well. Ikkaku, after many long, drawn out protests, had been instated as acting captain of the ninth division ("No more biting from Yachiru-fukutaicho; that's something I'll be looking damn forward to.") Shuuhei's rather well known relationship with Yumichika helped matters greatly. Ichigo, now 24, had recently gone to something called "grad school" to become a doctor; in his spare time he was also acting captain of the fifth division; however, it was mainly Isshin who ran the division when Ichigo was at school. When Byakuya had first heard about Isshin's return, it took nearly all of his life-long trained willpower to not keel over and die.

Suddenly, a warm plate of waffles descended in front of him onto the table.

"Your waffles, sir!" the cheerful voice interrupted his musings. He turned his grim eyes on the waitress next to his table—and his heart nearly stopped.

"Hi…Hisana…?"

"Yup, that's my name, sir." The girl abruptly dropped her head and pointed to her nametag demurely. The sixth division captain could not miss the red blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

He stared down at the top of her head. He had been searching for her, but this cycle of reincarnation was extremely fast. It had been only a little over fifty years, and she was back in the real world… in Karakura. Working almost two blocks away from where his sister lived. _The Fates are really screwing with me,_ a voice inside his head, sounding annoyingly like Renji, piped up.

"Why are you looking down, Hisana?"

The girl visibly gulped, and lifted her head so that he could get a look at her eyes.

"People don't like my eyes, sir… they think they're abnormal." She shrugged and laughed a bit uncomfortably. "Well, sir, enjoy your waffles…"

She was about to walk off when he grasped her wrist gently, and surprised, she turned back to face him.

"Just so you know, Hisana… I think they're beautiful."

"I… I…" she was speechless, and after staring at the strangely attractive man in front of her, tore her wrist from his grasp and ran off.

Byakuya smiled his little smile, and as the corners of his mouth turned up, he knew where he would be eating breakfast every morning from now on… if only just to see those violet eyes.

…

…..

…

A/N: Right! So what do you think? Feedback please; would you rather this be a one-shot just like this, or do you want me to continue? I don't really have anything planned out for this right now, but I could probably pull something off if I get enough reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wahahahaha! So much positive feedback –blushes- you all are too kind. Anyways, posts will be pretty erratic, cause I don't really know where I'm going with this quite yet. Plus, I guess that's just the way plot bunnies are xD_

_AND LOL I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING HISANA A REAL WORLD BOYFRIEND HAHA. –smirks evilly– now I know what I might make the plot… heh heh heh. _

_Oh right, and I took the liberty of giving Hisana a maiden name. Because… it's not mentioned in the anime or the manga, is it?_

_OMG Piano lesson tonight. I'm so dead asdjfkl;. My teacher is going to KILL me. Haha wish me luck _

**Violet Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

Utaka Hisana was undeniably, indisputably, irrefutably late.

A string of curse words fluttered through her mind as she hopped around on one foot, trying to put her Chappy's House of Flour waitress uniform pants on.

The previous night had been her birthday; she was turning 25, and she and a couple of girlfriends had gone out to celebrate at a nearby club. Shiba Miyano, her closest friend ever since high school, had convinced to drink a real Bloody Mary for once instead of her typical virgins, and that had been the beginning of the end.

_Dammit. I've never been able to hold my liquor well._

She ran to the bathroom while fastening the buttons on the pink dress shirt she wore everyday to work, cluttered trains of thought running around in her head, not to mention the pounding headache that was her first hangover.

Beeeepity beep beep!

_Shit. My pager…_

"Hello?"

"… Where. The. Hell. Are. You?!"

"I'm extremely sorry, sir. I'll be right over…"

"One more tardy like this, Hisana, and you're fired. Fired, you hear me? FIRED!"

"Yes sir. I understand sir."

-Click-

She sighed, running a comb haphazardly through her shoulder length hair before straightening the Chappy the Rabbit hat on her head. She didn't know why she put up with this kind of treatment, but she really needed the job so she could save up to go to grad school. Medical school was expensive, and ever since her parents had died, she had had no one to depend on. Working at Chappy's House of Flour had been her only resort…

…

……

…

Her first order of the day had come from a wealthy looking gentleman. She had slipped on a half-hearted smile and asked for his order. Without looking up, he had asked for waffles and handed the unopened menu back to her. _He must come here often, _she mused as she went to place his order.

The other waiters and waitresses avoided her gaze as she entered the kitchen. Bubbles of annoyance began to swell up before she crushed them down harshly. _It's alright, Hisana. People have been avoiding your eyes ever since you've been born._ The only ones to have accepted her seemed to have been a group of girls from undergrad school; but even then, it had only been a short reprieve from the cold, unforgiving glares from uptight, conservative people. Whispers of "What's wrong with her eyes?" and "Who the hell does she think she is?" had been shot at her since grade school.

Loneliness was a sad, sad feeling.

Balancing three trays in her arms, she dropped off the first two orders before stopping next to her first order's table.

"Your waffles, sir!" she said, lowering the plate of slightly steaming food onto the table.

He mumbled a thank you before looking up and locking gazes with her.

"Hi.. Hisana…?" her given name coming out of those perfect lips in a deep, breathy voice had made her knees weak. Her head, trained after so many years of ridicule, had automatically snapped down a split second after he looked into her eyes.

"Yup, that's my name, sir." She closed her eyes briefly, a red blush suffusing over her cheeks. The silence stretched a bit longer, but before it could turn too awkward the graceful man spoke again.

"Why are you looking down, Hisana?"

Her brain gave a wild, random shout of _No honorifics!_ before supplying her with a more natural response. Gulping, she looked up and whispered, "People don't like my eyes, sir… they think they're abnormal." Sighing again inwardly, she prepared to take the orders of the next table down. Taking out her small notepad, she spoke uncomfortably, saying "Well sir, enjoy your waffles…"

She was entirely unprepared for his large hand to descend upon her thin wrist. The small pressure caused her to turn around, and again, he was looking down into her eyes. And then he said something that she had never, not even in her wildest daydreams, thought anyone would ever say to her…

"Just so you know, Hisana… I think they're beautiful."

She could not speak. She almost could not move, until she remembered that she had work to do; dawdling here was not an option. Her body, as if in slow motion, whirled around and carried her back into the employees' storage room. There, shaking, she lowered herself slowly onto the floor, chin on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. How could he, someone so obviously rich and above her, have said something like that to her?

….

……….

….

Byakuya, after briefly talking with Rukia and Ichigo and coming up with no plans about their particular… _situation_ yet, took the bus back home to his temporary real world apartment. As he was going up the elevator to the penthouse of the Marriott, he scratched absent-mindedly at his head; he was still getting used to not wearing the kenseikan everywhere. (1)

He unlocked the door and stepped into the large living room of his apartment. On the coffee table there was a letter in an envelope that said _Kuchiki-san_ in Urahara's flowing script.

_How did he get in here?_

Curious, he opened the envelope and peered inside, before taking the note out and smoothing its edges.

_Apt. # 29-501 Tomson Gardens, Alley 18, Karakura, Japan_

_You know whose address it is. Contact her._

_Urahara_

Byakuya slowly sank back into the soft couch behind him. _How did he know? Damn… that bastard._ He rubbed tiredly at his temples before trudging into his bedroom; he didn't feel like eating lunch anymore. There would be time for that later.

His last thought before he fell asleep was _Hisana…_

…

……

…

DUDE. He looks like a total hottie with his hair down hehehehe.

_A/N: Wheeeee. I felt like this chapter was really awkward, but oh well xD._

_So any suggestions? Questions? Comments? Requests? R&R, people :D_


End file.
